


He Was a Skater Boy...

by kinnie_moment



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, LMFAOASFDJED, Mutual Pining, Pining, Skateboarding, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne), Soul Eater Rarepair Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asf, back on my soul eater bs, can i be the ceo of deathsoul yet, comment if u read tags pls, dhmu they r so underrated, help me, hi im back at it again, i love them, idk what else to tag this as, pining soul pls hes so cute just let him be soft im begging, still havn't gotten therapy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_moment/pseuds/kinnie_moment
Summary: Kid teaches Soul how to skate. That's it that's the fic.god the title of this fic is so dumb LMAO but it's funny to me so i'm keeping it idc
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	He Was a Skater Boy...

**Author's Note:**

> BACK ON MY DEATHSOUL SHIT HEY YALLLLL...
> 
> This is. The 7th deathsoul fic ive written. And i have like 4 other fics in my drafts rn. Perhaps i need help LMAOO anyways…. Kid canonically skates yall……. lets think about that….. Head very full for today…... 
> 
> Aslo kid’s skateboard is called beelzebub and has it’s own wiki page? Ok

“Does he always show up this late?” Maka groaned.

“I’m assuming so,” Tsubaki said with a small laugh, “You know how much he loves the number 8.”

“But still,” Black Star chimed in, “He keeps insisting on showing up at 8. He probably thinks he’s better than us.”

“He’s just that insane,” Liz said, shaking her head, “I’m surprised he let us leave early.”

“Well you know what, I don’t want to be late!” Maka said after a few more minutes of silence, “I'm just going to go.”

“Seems ridiculous to wait for him,” Black Star said in agreement. He spun around on his heel and walked into the building.

Maka and Tsubaki followed, and eventually even Liz and Patty got tired of waiting.

“I thought by now you guys would be used to this,” Soul remarked with a grin.

“If only,” Liz sighed.

“We love Kid, but sometimes he’s a bit difficult!” Patty giggled, grabbing her sister by the arm and dragging her into the building.

“You coming, Soul?” Liz asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Nah, I’ll wait a little while longer. I’m not really in a rush to get to class.”

“Suit yourself,” She shrugged, turning back to Patty.

Soul sighed and leaned against the outside wall of the academy. He knew he should be heading to class, yet the idea of being alone with Kid was much more favorable. 

More time passed by. Soul thought about Kid. His stupid hair and his stupid eyes. His stupid suit and stupid laugh. His stupid fighting style and how stupidly badass he could be.

It was ridiculous that Soul was waiting for him. He knew he should head inside, yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Eventually, Soul decided that he should probably head inside. It’s clear that Kid was taking his sweet time to arrive at school, and Soul waiting around wasn’t going to change anything.

Of course, that’s when Kid finally made his entrance. 

Soul heard him before he saw him, but he was quick to arrive at the entrance. He floated on his skateboard and mumbled to himself.

“Let me guess,” Soul said, “It’s finally 8 o’clock?”

“On the dot,” Kid answered, satisfied with himself.

“You’re insane.” Soul teased. 

“I’m not insane, I’m thoughtful. Punctual. Exact. I’m surprised more people aren’t.”

“Yeah, okay,” Soul said, rolling his eyes.

Kid huffed to himself and hopped off his skateboard. He brought his foot down on the deck and it popped up into Kid’s hand.

“That thing looks like fun,” Soul remarked, “Like a regular skateboard but with more power. You can basically fly with this thing, that’s pretty cool.”

“Well, it gets the job done,” Kid sighed, “It definitely saves time when I need to get from place to place.”

“Can you ride it like a normal skateboard?” 

Kid raised an eyebrow, “Why? You interested in riding it?”

“And what if I am?’ The weapon grinned, “Am I not allowed to?”

Kid smirked and dropped the board. He lightly pushed it to Soul with his foot, “I’d say go for it. Just be careful though, Black Star tried to once and fell face first. Of course, he did try and ride at the fastest speed possible.”

Soul raised a leg to step on, “Aw, you worried about what’ll happen to me if I fall?”

Kid rolled his eyes and pretend the statement wasn’t true, “No, but I am worried about what Maka would do to me if you got hurt.” 

“She’d probably find some way to blame me,” Soul laughed as he placed all his weight onto the board. It lifted under his feet and hovered above the ground.

Kid took a step back to watch the weapon, “Well, in this situation it would be your fault.” 

“So how do you… uh…”

“Move?” Kid cut in.

“Yeah. It’s a little weird when it’s not on the ground.”

“Lean into your front foot. Place your weight there, but be careful or else you’ll throw off your balance.”

Soul didn’t hear the end of Kid’s sentence, he had already zoomed away, accidentally placing all his weight on one side of the board. He tried to shift the weight back to the middle, but instead the board went flying backwards, Soul with it. 

He watched as the board flew away, and he braced for impact with the ground.

He never felt it, though.

Well, his feet did. His heels hit the ground but something prevented his head, arms, and back from slamming into the pavement. It felt like receiving a hug from behind. 

At the sound of a small snicker, Soul opened his eyes and leaned his head back. He looked up and locked eyes with Kid, who was doing a very bad job of hiding his laughter. 

“Are you okay?” He asked between small giggles.

Soul’s mind froze for a second. The shine in Kid’s eyes, his smile, his laugh, and the fact that he was caught Soul in his fucking arms was too much for the weapon to handle.

“I-I’m fine,” He muttered, “Thanks for catching me.”

Now it was Kid’s turn to be flustered, “Oh, it’s no problem. With the speed you were going at you surely would have hurt yourself.”

_Was he starting to blush?_

Soul hesitantly stood up again, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Here, let me show you something,” Kid said, waving his hand for his skateboard to return. 

He grabbed Soul’s arm and helped him back onto the board. 

“What are you doing?” Soul asked.

“It’s clear you don’t listen to me when I speak, so I’ll show you instead.”

Kid stood behind Soul on the ground and helped him to position his feet properly. 

“Now you’re going to want to keep the weight even in both feet, and only occasionally should it shift to one foot in order to steer. Now try to go forward again, I’m right here in case you fall.”

“Sounds great,” Soul said, praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

He carefully shifted the weight to his front foot and the board slowly moved through the air.

“Oh.” Soul said, “Damn, that’s much easier.”

“See what happens when you listen?” Kid teased.

Soul laughed, “Well you could have told me before you let me get on the board, idiot.”

“You little shit, I’ll drop you.” 

Despite the words, there was no malice in Kid’s voice, so Soul didn’t take him seriously. 

“Go for it, I’ve suffered worse falls than this.”

Soul was instantly thrown off balance, falling backwards again.

Kid had actually kicked the board out from under his feet. Go figure. 

And truthfully Soul had taken greater hits, but damn did it hurt. He winced as tingles of pain shot up his arms and back. Turns out falling off a skateboard was a lot worse when there wasn’t a cute shinigami to catch you.

Kid leaned over Soul, a smug grin on his face, “How’s the weather down there?”

“It’s great, why don’t you join me?” Soul replied as he quickie grabbed Kid’s arm.

“What-”

Kid was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Soul had grabbed his arm, roughly pulling it. He swept Kid’s foot out from under him, and he fell. Kid barely had enough time to switch positions, and he nearly face planted on the ground.

He let out a huff as he hit the ground and Soul laughed, “Guess we’re both on the ground now. Even and symmetrical, isn’t that how you like things?”

Kid rolled over so he was facing Soul, “Yeah, it is. But this floor is disgusting.”

“Then why haven’t you gotten up already?”

“I don’t know,” Kid said, locking eyes with Soul, “It’s dirty but it’s not _that_ bad.”

Soul looked back at Kid, unable to speak. The wind had been knocked out of him, and it wasn’t because of the fall.

Laying down with the warm sun on his face, Kid was simply flawless. 

“I knew you two were gonna cut class,” A disappointed voice said from behind Soul.

“Maka?” Soul asked.

Maka leaned over Soul and Kid, “Yeah, it’s me. What are you guys doing down there?”

Soul stood up, brushing the dust off his hands, “I just fell, nothing too out of the ordinary.”

“Yeah, but then you went and tripped me,” Kid muttered as he finally got off the ground.

Maka rolled her eyes, “Typical,” She said with a small laugh, “Well, anyways, there’s a little bit of time before our next class, if either of you feel like showing up.”

“We’ll be there, don’t worry,” Kid said, picking up his skateboard. 

“Is that what you guys were doing? Skateboarding?”

“Yeah, though it was more falling than riding.” Soul replied.

“I don’t find that hard to believe,” Maka laughed, “Now c’mon, or else we’ll be late. Again.”

Soul grinned as he and Kid followed behind Maka.

“Y’know, this was fun,” Kid said.

“What, do you take pleasure in seeing me make a fool out of myself?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.”

Soul rolled his eyes as Kid laughed again. That stupid laugh.

Suddenly Soul didn’t care about the scratches on his arms or the dust on his pants. If he had to fall over a million times to hear Kid’s laugh, he would do it without a single complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> *thinks about deathsoul and doesn’t stop*
> 
> GAAH i just love them so much this ship is so underrated :( deathsoul nation please interact i literally think about them all the time
> 
> Also ??? happy new years besties i cant believe this is how im spending mine wtf. Ao3 user kinnie_moment get therapy and friends challenge
> 
> Anyways comments/kudos/criticism appreciated as always!!! 
> 
> I keep re reading this and hating it but its 1 am and i refuse to fix it anymore! I will post it rn so I don’t have to look at it anymore.


End file.
